Mi vida te pertenece
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: ll LuLu ll Lucy Heartphilia, maga novata de Fairy Tail se ve envuelta en lo que - seguramente - será la decisión más difícil de toda su vida: elegir entre sus compañeros o su nuevo hogar. ll Precuela de " La Princesa y el Pirata " ll
1. Nota del autor

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**- sobre "More than a dream" y "Mi vida te pertenece" }**

Como todos sabrán, este fic llevaba el nombre de **"More than a dream"** la primera vez que lo publiqué pero, dado a que no he llegado a simpatizar del todo con un posible **Natsu/Nami**; he decidido hacer una nueva versión sobre esta historia transformándola en lo que sería una precuela de **"La princesa y el Pirata"**.

**¿Por qué una precuela?**

Bueno, digamos que aun no tengo bien pensado cual será el final de la historia y dado que muchos me han batallado sobre quién sacrificará todo lo que tiene para quedarse con el otro, me he tomado el atrevimiento de escribir que pasaría si **Lucy** se viera obligada a elegir entre **Fairy Tail** y su mundo o irse con **Luffy **y formar parte de la gran era de los piratas.

Se que a algunos le agradará la idea como sé que a otros no pero, escribir fics de esta pareja es todo un desafío para mí y realmente, adoro hacerlo :33

Si **Lucy y Luffy** fueran del mismo autor, serían mi **OTP** de por vida! :DD

Lamento seguir ahogándolos en notas de autor pero, no quiero que los que leían la primera versión de esta historia se choquen con que ya no está (dado que la he borrado sin previo aviso).

Aún así, mil disculpas por no poder sacar el proyecto adelante pero, cuando no logro simpatizar con los protagonistas de mis fics, no puedo hacer mas que cancelarlo.

Espero que la historia que tomará su lugar sea de su agrado :)

Estaré subiendo el primer capitulo durante la semana. Hasta entonces, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto :DD

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y Fairy Tail **no me pertenecen. De ser así, el **LuLu** sería **CANNON** x33

**Advertencia:** Precuela de **"La princesa y el Pirata". **Si bien este fic será como algo alterno a la historia, recomiendo leerla en caso que haga mención a algo sobre la misma.

**N/A:** este fic transcurre después del time-skip de **One Piece** y antes de la saga de los Juegos Mágicos de **Fairy Tail**.

**Mi vida te pertenece**

**Capítulo 01:**** Fue, es y será}**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

_**-Si tanto te duele que se vaya, ¿por qué no huyes con él?-**_

Del tiempo que tenía conociendo a Natsu, jamás pensó que sería él quién le diría esas palabras.

Si bien las cosas no venían del todo bien entre ellos desde hacía un par de meses, en ningún momento llegó a pasársele por la cabeza que su discusión estallaría en el único problema que había entorpecido su relación como compañeros de equipo: él.

Sí, por mucho que se hubiera esmerado en disimular su pésimo estado de ánimo desde que habían vuelto de ese extraño lugar, hasta el despistado del Dragneel se había dado cuenta que algo no iba bien con ella y que eso mismo se debía a la gran noticia que habían recibido luego de ese extenso y doloroso viaje hacia aquella era tan diferente a la suya.

Habían vivido tantas cosas estando del otro lado, perdido algunas otras en el camino que, le pareció lo más lógico que la chica estuviera un poco trastocada con eso pero, aquello no justificaba sus ataques de histeria y mucho menos las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos de vez en cuando por pensar en ese maldito idiota.

Ella lo había apoyado tanto en ese momento tan crítico para él que, por una milésima de segundo, el Dragon Slayer llegó a creer que los sentimientos de Lucy eran correspondidos y que no había nada que hacerle. Si lo que había entre ellos era mutuo, entonces él no era quién para meterse en el camino que su amiga había escogido; aunque le cayera más que gordo que un forastero tomara su lugar sólo por tener una mejor sonrisa que la suya y unos tratos más _**"amables"**_.

De hecho, compartir a Lucy de ese modo no le hacía mucha gracia pero, no podía ponerse a discutir al respecto o montar una escena de celos, si entre ellos no había más que un par de reglas básicas.

Era como le había dicho Erza aquella vez: si Lucy estaba interesada en otro idiota que no fuera él, entonces tenía que dejarla ser. Si luego ella se chocaba contra la pared y se daba cuenta que él no era lo que pensaba, entonces volvería a sus brazos y asunto arreglado.

Pero, los celos habían sido más fuertes que su paciencia y terminó por estallar ese mismo día que fue verla y se encontró con que – una vez más – estaba llorando por ese otro que, como muchos sabían, no le caía del todo bien.

Le preguntó quince veces que por qué estaba llorando, que era lo que le hacía tan mal como para no querer salir de su casa, que por qué había dejado de pasar tiempo con él como usualmente lo hacía pero, ninguna de sus tantas preguntas tuvo respuesta.

La chica sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada y pedirle que se fuera, diciéndole que no estaba de humor para sus cuestionarios y que quería estar sola. Natsu – que no era el chico más listo del mundo – logró captar su mensaje sin el menor esfuerzo y fue entonces que aquella intensa guerra se desató entre los dos.

Él sabía muy bien que era lo que la tenía así pero, había decidido hacerse el idiota esperando que – por alguna de esas vueltas de la vida – el muy imbécil diera la cara y se hiciera cargo de lo que había dicho pero, por la expresión que traía la rubia, no necesitó ni que se lo dijeran.

_**Estaba más que claro que el muy cobarde iba a dejar las cosas así.**_

Se preguntó entonces si toda aquella habladuría había una farsa, si había usado a Lucy para ocupar el lugar de alguien más y que ahora que había encontrado a sus amigos no la necesitaba más. Se preguntó si ese otro había sido lo suficientemente listo como para enrollar a la chica en un juego tan perverso, para luego burlarse de ella a sus espaldas. Se preguntó si realmente ella le importaba o no más había fingido que así era, sólo para fastidiarlo a él y hacerle ver quién era el mejor de los dos.

Se preguntó tantas cosas, se envenenó con tantas otras que, cuando la Heartphilia le dio vuelta la cara, sintió como si hubiera perdido la batalla más importante de todas.

_**-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-**_chilló herida la rubia _**-¡¿Te quedó claro?!-**_

_**-¡Lo diré cuantas veces quiera!-**_pisó fuerte, golpeando la mesa casi con intención de romperla _**-¡Me da igual si tienes ganas de escucharlo o no!-**_

_**-¡No seas cruel, Natsu!-**_¿cruel?, pensó él, ¿Cuál de los dos estaba siendo cruel? _**-¡Sabes que esto no es lo mejor que me ha pasado!-**_

_**-¡Que ese idiota vaya a regresar con los suyos, no significa que se acabará el mundo!-**_quiso hacerle entrar en razones pero, la chica negó rotundamente con la cabeza, como dándole a entender que no tenía más ganas de _oírlo __**-¡Aquí tienes todo lo que quieres! ¡Todo lo que necesitas! ¡No hace falta que él se quede!-**_

_**-¿Qué sabes tú lo que yo necesito o lo que me hace falta?- **_genial, que ella lo acusara de ese modo, no era una buena señal _**-¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar como me siento en estos momentos?-**_

_**-¡No hace falta que lo haga!- **_gritó el Dragneel enfurecido _**-¡Con sólo verte me doy cuenta lo mal que te ha tratado ese imbécil!-**_

_**-¡Deja de llamarlo así!- **_estuvo a punto de abofetearlo de nuevo pero, apenas alzó la mano, el pelirosado la atajó como si se tratara de una bala a máxima velocidad _**-¡Luffy no tiene la culpa de nada!-**_

_**-¿Y todavía lo defiendes?- **_ahí, la agarró fuerte de la muñeca _**-¡Mirate, Lucy!- **_la sacudió de tal modo que, la rubia tembló como si estuviera ante la ira de un monstruo _**-¡No eres la mitad de chica que eras antes que ese idiota se uniera a nosotros!- **_poco y nada recordaba la muchacha como solían ser las cosas antes de que ese otro apareciera _**-¡Te ha destruido como persona!- **_aquello – por alguna extraña razón – le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera llegar a salir de la boca del Dragneel _**-¿Y luego dices que yo soy cruel?-**_

_**-¡Si lo ha hecho o no, eso no es asunto tuyo!- **_chilló la Heartphilia, desprendiéndose del agarre de su compañero _**-¡Deja de meterte en mis cosas!-**_

_**-¿Es así como agradeces que me preocupe por ti?- **_la chica siquiera se inmutó ante aquel comentario

_**-¡No estás preocupado por mi!- **_esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso _**-¡Lo único que quieres es que Luffy se vaya de aquí, porque aun lo ves como un intruso!-**_

_**-¡No lo veo como un intruso, Lucy!- **_volvió a estallar el Dragon Slayer, ya con los pelos de punta _**-¡Es un intruso!- **_señaló sin pelos en la lengua, ignorando el disgusto con el que lo miró la rubia _**-¡Un intruso al que tú le diste lugar para que me suplantara!- **_

_**-¿Suplantarte?- **_la chica no lograba salir de su asombro, ¿era real o no más se lo estaba imaginando? _**-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices, Natsu?- **_

_**-¿Qué?- **_Natsu enarcó una ceja, usando un tono bastante sarcástico _**-¿Acaso piensas negármelo?- **_

_**-Ya te lo dije…- **_chistó un tanto más tranquila la chica _**–Eso no es asunto tuyo…-**_

_**-¡Si que lo es!- **_siguió alzando la voz, como si con eso estuviera ganando algo por parte de la joven _**-¡Eres miembro de Fairy Tail y debes comportarte como tal!- **_aquello le sonó como un orden imposible de acatar y más si venia de su parte _**-¡No andar pensando si vas a traicionarnos o no!-**_

_**-¡Jamás los he traicionado y no tengo la intención de hacerlo!- **_se defendió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ya _**-¡Pero, no me alejaré de Luffy sólo porque a ti así se te antoje!-**_

_**-¡Claro que no te alejarás de él!- **_era el colmo, había perdido la paciencia con esa chica tan necia _**-¡Ese idiota te ganó hace tiempo, tomando distancia contigo!- **_

_**-¡Cierra la boca, Natsu!- **_ahí, volvió a abofetearlo como si le hubiera faltado el respeto _**-¡Ya fue suficiente!- **_unas débiles lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos _**-¡No permitiré que sigas hablándome de esta manera!- **_

_**-¿Quieres que me calle?- **_por la cara que traía la chica, se dio cuenta que no le quedaban muchas ganas de pelear _**-¡Bien, me callaré!- **_tenía miles de cosas para decirle pero, supuso que habría otra oportunidad para descargarse con todo _**-¡Pero, déjame que te diga una cosa!- **_incluso la señaló con el dedo, para que supiera que el mensaje iba dirigido a ella y nadie más _**-Si tanto te duele que se vaya, ¿por qué no huyes con él?- **_

Estuvo a punto de contestarle pero, el chico fue mucho más astuto que ella y antes de que pudiera replicarle, salió por la misma puerta que había entrado por la mañana.

Para cuando la chica se quedó sola, había bajado el sol y la noche estaba a solo unos minutos de caer sobre las calles de Magnolia. Una vez más, el día se había escurrido de sus manos como si ya no hubiera nada valioso en el tiempo o como si las horas, minutos y segundos carecieran de sentido propio, desde que había oído por boca de Luffy que ya no podía quedarse a su lado.

Había casi palpado el dolor tras aquellas duras y crudas palabras por parte del chico pero, no fue capaz de comprender el significado de la frase en general. Claro… ahora que había vuelto con sus amigos, ya no necesitaba más a los magos de ese mundo tan extraño y mucho menos, de una chica tan inútil como ella. Ya no hacía falta que fingiera que sentía lo mismo y mucho menos que actuara como si ella le importara, ya nada de eso era necesario porque todo lo que le hacía falta; estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Por supuesto que eso era lo que Natsu le quería hacer creer pero, la realidad no era muy distinta a aquel manto de mentiras. Luffy se lo había dicho de un modo que era imposible que se tratara de una broma: ya no podía quedarse con ella, aunque así lo quisiera. Tenía un rol que cumplir junto a sus amigos y un lugar al que regresar, como así un sueño y una promesa que cumplir. No podía quedarse a perder el tiempo junto a una chica de su clase y disfrutar de una vida común y corriente.

No… él estaba para otras cosas y Lucy lo sabía bien, sólo que no quería aceptarlo. Para bien o para mal, tenía sentimientos fuertes por él y le daba sinceramente igual si era un forastero, un intruso o un pirata, ¡ella sólo quería estar con él!

¿Qué importaba si Natsu no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Qué importaba si sus amigos no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo? ¡Ella se había enamorado de ese idiota y eso era lo único válido de todo el asunto! Sin embargo…

_**-Lo siento, Lucy…-**_

La angustia tejida por encima de esas disculpas, hizo que un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparan de sus ojos por décima vez.

¿Por qué de todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, sólo le había perdido perdón? ¿Por qué no le dio una explicación? ¿Por qué sólo la abrazó para no verla llorar? ¿Por qué le mintió, cuando ella le estaba rogando que le dijera la verdad?

_**Fácil. Porque no quería lastimarla.**_

**-¡Ese idiota…!- **masculló con las mejillas húmedas y los labios secos **-¡No lo dejaré ir hasta que suelte la última palabra!-**

Casi guiada por la fuerza de esas palabras, salió por la puerta de entrada como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, tratando de ubicar la dirección correcta; mientras corría por las calles de Magnolia.

No había un solo alma fuera de su casa. El invierno los obligaba a pasar la mayoría del día a cuatro llaves, por las intensas nevadas que caían de vez en cuando. Las madres tenían miedo que sus hijos enfermaran justo en esa época del año, por lo que hacían caso a las palabras mayores y cerraban las puertas antes que dieran las siete.

Ella era la única que corría desesperada por las aceras, como si no fuera a llegar a tiempo o como si tuviera un horario que cumplir. Siquiera sentía como el frío iba calándola hasta los huesos, su mente sólo podía pensar en una cosa y – lamentablemente – poco tenía que ver con el repentino invierno que había empezado a caer bajo sus pies.

Incluso si tropezaba a mitad del camino, volvía a levantarse, porque así lo había decidido. ¿Qué importaba si lucía desastrosa? Él nunca se había fijado en esos diminutos detalles, porque – desde su punto de vista – ella era hermosa. Se lo había dicho tantas veces, en idiomas tan diferentes y ella – por supuesto – había asentido con una sonrisa a aquel que fue el primer y único elogio por parte del moreno.

El sólo pensar que eso podría pasar a ser un simple recuerdo, hizo que sintiera el dolor en carne propia. Un dolor que ella conocía muy bien, un dolor que tenía nombre y apellido, un dolor que siquiera se equiparaba a lo que había llorado por la muerte de su padre. Nada se comparaba con la angustia que estaba comiéndola por dentro, mientras la distancia entre ellos iba creciendo casi al compás del viento.

Oía como a lo lejos las campanas de la Iglesia anunciaban las nueve de esa noche. Llevaba más de una hora fuera de su casa y parecía como si solo hubiera dado dos pasos lejos de ese techo que la mantenía segura de todo lo demás. Una ahora hacía que estaba tratando de llegar donde fuera que estuviera él y siquiera se sentía lo suficientemente capacitada como para verle a los ojos y decirle que había tomado una decisión al respecto.

Aún cuando sabía que Luffy jamás estaría de acuerdo con semejante tontería, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos dos. Sólo entonces se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes como para tragarse el llanto y seguir adelante. Si iba a enfrentarse a sus enormes ojos, entonces tenía que estar preparada para todo. No podía permitirse siquiera dudar porque – de lo contrario – el chico siquiera atinaría a considerar su propuesta y la mandaría de regreso a casa.

No obstante, para cuando consiguió armarse del valor necesario para dar el primero de todos los pasos que le quedaban por delante, sus pies ya había pisado fuerte el punto de encuentro. Aquello – de algún modo – hizo que se sintiera inquieta. Había aumentado la velocidad sin siquiera darse cuenta y ahora que estaba frente al enorme barco que los había traído de regreso a su mundo, hasta le estaba costando respirar.

Tenía el corazón casi regado en las manos y los labios le temblaban por el frío, además de los nervios que corrían por sus venas; como dándole el aviso de que no la dejaría en paz hasta que se atreviera a subir a cubierta.

Sin embargo, antes que moviera un solo dedo para abandonar la postura en la que se encontraba, sus ojos se perdieron en la intensidad de la noche y aquellos oscuros pero penetrantes ojos que se asomaron por encima de la luz de la luna.

Inconscientemente, dio un paso en falso. De todos los miembros de esa banda de piratas, _**¿por qué justo él?**_

**-Pescarás un resfriado si sigues llevando ese escote…- **le comentó con gracia, apoyado en la barandilla del Sunny

**-¡¿L-Luffy?!- **por alguna extraña razón, todo el nerviosismo de hacía unos minutos parecía haber desaparecido, luego que él le mostrara una sonrisa

**-¡Yo, Lucy!- **esas fueron las primeras y únicas palabras que oyó de su parte, antes que la última de sus lágrimas cayera al suelo y se mezclara con lo blanco de la noche

_**Continuará…**_

Yosh :33 Al fin tengo tiempo de subir el primer capitulo de esta historia :)

Me hubiera gustado subirlo antes pero, por cuestiones de trabajo y esas cosas, se me hizo imposible terminarlo hasta ahora. Lo bueno es que pude arreglármelas para escribir un capitulo más o menos largo, para que así no quedara tan pobre la primera parte.

Antes que nada … lamento que** Natsu** vaya a ser el malo de la historia Dx Sinceramente, me gustaría que el tuviera una mejor relación con **Luffy** al final pero, buen… ya con el correr de los capítulos, se darán cuenta de por qué las cosas son asi entre ellos.

Hasta entonces, no puedo adelantarles mucho, porque este fic apenas comienza. Sólo les dire que no estoy muy segura de cuanto durara, así que díganme… les gustaría que fuera una historia corta como de 10 capitulos o algo un tanto mas largo para ver como se las arregla **Lucy** para integrarse a la tripulación? :33

Se los dejo de tarea! Y una vez más, gracias por apoyarme con mis proyectos crossover :33 Es lindo saber que no soy la única loca a la que le gustan **Lucy y Luffy **como pareja :DD

Nos vemos pronto !

**Namii HeartPhilia **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****One Piece y Fairy Tail**no me pertenecen. De ser así, el **LuLu** sería **CANNON** x33

**Advertencia:** Precuela de **"La princesa y el Pirata".**Si bien este fic será como algo alterno a la historia, recomiendo leerla en caso que haga mención a algo sobre la misma.

**N/A:** este fic transcurre después del time-skip de **One Piece** y antes de la saga de los Juegos Mágicos de **Fairy Tail**.

**Mi vida te pertenece**

**Capítulo 02: Preguntas y respuestas}**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

_**-Pescarás un resfriado si sigues llevando ese escote…-**_

Aquel fue – seguramente – el comentario más idiota que escuchó por parte de Luffy desde el día en que dio por sentado que lo conocía por completo.

De todas las cosas lindas o torpes que podría haberle dicho de verla frente a él, se había fijado en su escote como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo o algo por estilo. Aunque claro, no se lo podía culpar al chico, si la rubia andaba mostrando sus bellos atributos bajo el frío de una noche casi helada.

Era como si lo estuviera tentando a cosas que ambos tenían prohibidas por estar demasiado cerca de los demás. No obstante, el silencio había sido mucho más claro de lo que habían sido ellos en su momento, tanto como para deletrear los motivos por los que Lucy había terminado ahí en vez que en su casa.

El capitán de los Mugiwara lo sabía a la perfección pero, no quería tocar el tema con ella. Las diferencias que hubiera entre la Heartphilia y sus amigos, ya no eran asunto suyo. Ellos lo habían excluido una vez que trajera a Lucy de regreso a donde pertenecía y él, bueno… había aceptado las condiciones que el mismísimo Makarov le había impuesto.

No podía volver a acercarse a ella, lo tenía terminantemente prohibido. Cualquier intento de su parte por tener aunque fue el mínimo contacto con la rubia, sería su boleto de regreso a las aguas del Nuevo Mundo y Luffy no estaba preparado para zarpar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había compartido tantas cosas con esa chica que, sentía como si hubiera vuelto a encontrarse consigo mismo y que, si se alejaba de ella, ya nada sería lo mismo. De alguna forma, sentía que Lucy se complementaba perfectamente con él como no lo hacía nadie más y que era injusto – o tal vez cruel – que ella no fuera del mismo mundo que él.

El destino podía llegar a ser tan crudo a veces que, comenzaba a odiar la ruta que había tomado tres años atrás, cuando gritó a los cuatro vientos que se convertiría en un pirata como su hermano y Akagami no Shanks.

Pensó, creyó… que si la suerte de ambos hubiera sido distinta, tal vez sus caminos habrían logrado cruzarse antes y que ahora mismo, sería él quién estaría tras los pasos de Lucy y no ella tras el rumbo de un chico que aun soñaba con ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Ella se lo había dicho tantas veces durante esos dos años que, sabía que si llegaba a pedírselo, la respuesta sería más que positiva pero; estando Natsu de por medio las cosas no sería tan fáciles.

El asunto no era tan sencillo como con sus otros nakama. Él no había tenido que pedir permiso a nadie para llevarlos consigo, ellos habían decidido por su propia cuenta ir con él pero, Lucy…

"_**Lucy tiene todo lo que quiere y necesita en Fairy Tail, no hace falta que le des más nada"**_ – esas habían sido las palabras del maestro de aquel gremio de Fiore, una vez que la Heartphilia regresara sana y salva a los brazos del Dragneel.

Por supuesto, no esperaba alguna clase de reacción positiva ante los últimos sucesos. Según cada uno de los miembros de ese lugar, él se la había llevado sin permiso y siquiera se había hecho responsable de la seguridad de la chica, lo cual lo había dejado bastante mal parado ante las narices del pequeño anciano.

A su manera, intentó explicarle en todos los idiomas posibles que él jamás había arrastrado a Lucy a una guerra o algo por el estilo pero, se le fue imposible convencer al sujeto de que estaba diciendo la verdad y mucho más a Natsu que, perdió el poco respeto que había entre ellos, cuando Lucy volvió hecha un desastre a su segundo hogar.

Había pisado la línea gorda, la más grande de todas y nada de lo que dijera haría que el flujo de las cosas fuera el contrario. Había faltado a la confianza de un centenar de personas que lo trataron como un miembro más de la familia y así como Laxus alguna vez lo hizo, no le quedó otra que bajar la cabeza y ver como las puertas de Fairy Tail se cerraban frente a sus narices.

Desde entonces, se preguntó que le habrían dicho a Lucy respecto a él. Que mentiras habrían inventado para mantenerla alejada que, lo primero que hizo la chica fue ir a buscarlo para que le diera una explicación justa y sin excusas de por medio.

Supuso que por la cara que traía, no había querido creer en ninguna de las cosas que le habían dicho los demás y que sólo aceptaría la verdad, si salía de su boca.

Sólo por un momento llegó a dudar sobre lo que sería lo mejor tanto para ella como para él. Sabía perfectamente la clase de relación que tenían y que si bien se había negado a aceptar los sentimientos de Lucy, el pecho le dolía de sólo pensar que ella había llegado a enamorarse de una persona como él pero; no podía arrastrar a la chica a una vida tan peligrosa como la suya.

Así como le había dicho Natsu en su momento, no podía negar que Makarov tenía razón. Lucy tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba en Fairy Tail, ¿qué podía darle él a cambio? No podía garantizar su seguridad, porque más de la mitad del Gobierno quería verlo muerto, tampoco podía prometerle una vida tranquila, si hasta los monstruos marinos no los dejaban navegar con calma y mucho menos, podía reemplazar a la gran familia que vivía por y para ella.

No podía darle nada de eso y sabía bien por qué. Por eso, hizo lo único que podría haber hecho en un momento así: _**le mintió**_.

Si bien no le dio la razón a las especulaciones del Dragneel y los demás, le dejó bien en claro que él ya no tenía motivos por los cuales quedarse ahí y que apenas todo estuviera listo, él y sus amigos se las arreglarían para regresar al otro lado del océano.

De sólo verla a los ojos, pudo darse cuenta cuanto le había dolido escuchar eso pero, no podía hacer más nada. Si bien odiaba tener que obedecer las ordenes de alguien más, no quería que ella volviera a correr peligro por sus culpa y la única manera de que Lucy estuviera a salvo, era que se alejara de ella para siempre.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que Natsu fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para arrojarla a sus brazos como si se tratara de un regalo de navidad por adelantado.

Y sabía que estaba mal que ella estuviera ahí pero, de sólo verla… todo aquello a lo que le había dado prioridad, dejó de importarle. Había odiado tanto el paso de los días sin que ella se encontrara a su lado, maldecido cada una de las veces que abría sus ojos y lo primero que viera fuera la cara somnolienta de Usopp, que los gritos y quejas fueran de Nami y no de ella… toda aquella rutina que disfrutaba cuando estaba con los demás, no había parado de caerle pesada e incluso llegado a molestarle, por ser tan monótona o – mejor dicho – aburrida.

Por supuesto que Lucy lo regañaba, no le permitía dejar una sola cosa fuera de lugar y lo golpeaba si no se despertaba para la hora del desayuno pero, con ella nada de eso le molestaba. Incluso lo traía sin cuidado que usara la almohada como mecanismo de defensa cuando él se negaba a hacerle caso… de hecho, le gustaba que fuera así.

Que ella riera junto con él, que ella se enojara cuando él lo hacía, que fuera tan orgullosa como lo era él a la hora de pedir perdón, que cometiera los mismos errores que cometía él… podía que los demás la vieran como una especie de hermana menor pero, para él…

_**Lucy era mucho más que eso.**_

**-¿No piensas invitarme a subir?- **bufó molesta con los brazos en jarras ante la mirada desconcertada del moreno **–Estoy muriéndome de frío aquí…-**

**-O-Osu…- **que ella hablara después de tanto tiempo, lo sacó de aquel mar de pensamientos **–Lo siento…- **automáticamente, le tendió la mano para que la tomara con la suya **–Anda, sube…- **para entonces, ya le había mostrado una sonrisa con toda la intención de convencerla **–No sea cosa que te enfermes por andar vestida así…- **sólo entonces, la chica le agarró fuerte la mano, antes que el chico la jalara casi tan fuerte como el viento para atraerla hasta donde estaba él **–Con cuidado…- **dijo con gracia, una vez que la chica pusiera los pies sobre cubierta -**No sea cosa que te vayas a caer…- **

**-¡Idiota!- **chilló la rubia como si este le hubiera jugado una broma, arrojándose a sus brazos sin previo aviso

**-¡O-Oe, Lucy…!- **se quejó al estar en desventaja, perdiendo el equilibrio en menos de dos segundos **-¡W-Woah…!- **el frío lo caló hasta los huesos, luego que cayera al suelo, sintiendo el suave peso de Lucy sobre su cuerpo **–T-Tonta, avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso…- **

**-Perdón…- **se disculpó la Heartphilia, en tanto se incorporaba **–No pude evitarlo…-**

**-Está bien…- **no tenía intenciones de reprocharle por eso, había sido una muestra de afecto hermosa **–No hace falta que…-**

**-¡Oe, Luffy!- **la puerta de la cocina se abrió tras un par de gritos **-¿Qué estás haciendo que hay tanto…?- **el rubio enmudeció de sólo ver a la chica que acompañaba a su capitán **–¡Lucy-chwan!- **automáticamente, sus ojos pasaron a ser dos corazones enormes, antes que empezara a danzar para llegar donde estaba la maga estelar **-¿Qué te trae al barco de estos humildes piratas?-**

**-Pues, a decir verdad, yo…- **no había venido con la intención de armar semejante alboroto y sin embargo, parecía como si estuvieran en medio de un festival

**-Viniste a ver a Luffy, ¿no es cierto?- **aquella voz fue la de la pelirroja que, luego de escuchar los alaridos de Sanji, había optado por mostrar la cara

**-En realidad, quería verlos a todos…- **la respuesta de la rubia llamó la atención de la mayoría de los tripulantes **–Sé que Luffy es el capitán y que él toma las decisiones importantes, pero…- **el moreno sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba la conversación pero, no tenía la menor intención de detenerla **–Creo que todos tanto como él, merecen saberlo…-**

**-¡Oe, Luffy!- **ese fue Zoro que, por el tono de la Heartphilia, también cayó en cuenta de lo que vendría después **-¿No le habrás pedido que se una a nosotros, verdad?-**

**-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- **dijo en su defensa, antes de que el espadachín se pusiera en guardia frente a él **-¡Siquiera hemos hablado sobre…!-**

**-¡Déjenme ir con ustedes, por favor!- **chilló la chica con todas sus fuerzas, causando un gran impacto ante quienes estaban frente a ella **–Sé que tal vez no pueda ser de mucha ayuda, ¡pero…!- **

**-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Lucy-chwan?- **el cocinero optó por interrumpirla, antes que su honestidad terminara por sacarle lágrimas al cyborg **–Tú fuiste quién ayudó a Luffy mientras no estuvo con nosotros, ¿cierto?- **ella asintió en silencio y él le mostró una sonrisa **–Yo creo que eres lo suficientemente útil como para ser parte de esta tripulación…- **aquello, por alguna extraña razón, la hizo sentir feliz **–Pero, como has dicho, Luffy es quién toma las decisiones aquí…- **y por la cara que traía, no parecía estar como para tomar una buena a esa hora **–Él tiene la última palabra…-**

**-Nee, Lucy…- **siquiera esperó a que los demás abrieran la boca, sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, Nami sería la primera en oponerse a lo que tuviera para decir **–Ya hemos hablado sobre esto…- **no tenía intenciones de ser duro con ella pero, tenía que entender que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como antes **–Sabes que si vienes con nosotros, no podrás volver aquí…- **por supuesto que lo sabía, no hacía falta que se lo repitiera **–Tendrás que comenzar de nuevo…- **cada cosa que él decía, era como un golpe en el estómago para la rubia **–Aunque nos tengas a nosotros, lo perderás todo…- **Natsu le había dicho lo mismo hacía menos de dos días **-¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?-**

**-Yo… quiero estar contigo, Luffy…- **la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír, de escuchar aquello por parte de la Heartphilia **–No me importa perderlo todo…- **dijo casi al borde del llanto **–Si estoy a tu lado, estoy segura que podré empezar de nuevo…-**

**-¡En ese caso, ven…! - **una vez más, la rubia se las arregló para dejarlo sin palabras en menos de dos segundos y frente a las narices de los demás

**-Nee, Lucy…- **las palabras quedaron a mitad de su garganta, cuando la navegante se acercó donde estaban ellos con toda la intención de frenar sus impulsos desesperados por retener a la maga estelar **-¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo?-**

**-C-Claro…- **no tenía la menor intención de negarse pero, algo le decía que lo que fuera que tuviera esa chica para discutir con ella, no era nada bueno

**-¿Qué les parece si cenamos primero?- **sugirió el cocinero al percatarse de lo incómoda que se estaba tornando la conversación **–Estoy seguro que Lucy-chwan no ha comido nada antes de venir aquí…-**

**-¡De hecho, yo…!- **todo intento suyo por rechazar la invitación de aquel sujeto, fue inútil

**-Quédate con nosotros al menos por hoy, onee-chan…- **ya compuesto de las lágrimas que habían amenazado con inundar el barco, Franky dio su opinión **–A Luffy no le vendrá nada mal un poco de compañía…-**

**-¡O-Oe, Franky!- **no era que estuviera mintiendo pero, tampoco era para que hiciera un comentario como ese

**-Está bien…- **la voz de la rubia lo dejó en seco, incluso sintió como si por un momento, su corazón hubiese dejado de latir

**-¿Estás segura?- **no sabía si Lucy estaba al tanto de las condiciones que les había puesto el maestro y mucho menos, se atrevía a preguntárselo **-¿No tendrás problemas con tus amigos por quedarte con nosotros?-**

**-No creo que les moleste, siempre y cuando vuelva a casa después…- **si bien fue la respuesta menos sencilla que había escuchado en toda su vida, bastó para dejarlo tranquilo

**-En ese caso, te alcanzaré luego que hayas hablado con Nami…- **de hecho, preferiría que la navegante abandonara la idea de darle un discurso a la rubia pero, él no era quién para decirle que hacer sin saber el porqué del repentino interés de relacionarse con ella** -¿Está bien?-**

**-Sí…- **

Aquella tal vez fue la conversación más corrida que tuvieron durante la noche. Una vez que Lucy accediera que – al menos – compartir la cena con ellos, habían pasado a la cocina; aguardando a que Sanji hiciera buen uso de sus habilidades, con la única intención de impresionar a la maga estelar.

Claro que su plan acabó por ser un intento fallido, ya que la chica tenía los ojos puestos en cualquier parte, menos en el sitio donde el rubio podía lucirse como nadie más en ese barco. Aquello lo desanimó bastante pero, así como los otros, era consciente que más allá que ellos le cayeran bien, el único motivo que tenía Lucy para estar ahí era su capitán.

Si bien no tenían mucho de conocerla, era fácil de ver la clase de relación que había entre ellos y que esa había sido la razón por la que – minutos antes – les había pedido hasta de rodillas que la dejaran viajar con ellos. ¿Y a quién podía molestarle la remota posibilidad de que Luffy aprobara semejante locura? Hacía buen rato que necesitaban una chica más en el barco y ella les venía como anillo al dedo, además de que era bastante bonita.

Pero claro, no contaba con que Nami estuviera en desacuerdo con semejante locura. Si bien el moreno no había abierto la boca para darle una respuesta, estaba más que claro que le daría permiso a que hiciera lo que quisiera y que esa misma libertad sería la que llevaría a la rubia a formar parte de la tripulación. Por supuesto que no había nada de malo en que la Heartphilia se uniera a ellos pero, al cocinero le daba la impresión que tal vez su amiga estaba buscando una mejor manera de hacerle entender a la recién llegada que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían y que necesitaría mucho más que coraje para navegar junto a ellos.

Sin embargo, por como se veían las cosas, la maga estelar no tenía la menor intención de dar el brazo a torcer. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera la pelirroja para decirle, lo escucharía… como así se aseguraría de que la escuchara a ella también.

Aquello no dejaba de darle mala espina a Sanji. La navegante nunca se había mostrado tan ruda con otra chica que se relacionara con ellos y eso que habían conocido a algunas mujeres que no merecían tener siquiera una gota de consentimiento y sin embargo, a la única que le había puesto mal el ojo había sido a Lucy. Incluso mientras cenaban, no le había quitado los ojos de encima… mientras la rubia disfrutaba de un rato lejos de los gritos y reproches de Natsu, en tanto Luffy hacía hasta lo imposible para interactuar con ella sin que los demás lo interrumpieran.

Al final, la cena se resumió a una guerra de comida que empezó Usopp, cuando solo quedaba un plato sobre la mesa. Aquello no hizo más que poner de mal humor a Nami que, como castigo, los obligó a que ayudaran a Sanji a limpiar todo el desastre, mientras ella aprovechaba para hablar con Lucy. La rubia tuvo toda la intención de quedarse a ayudar pero, la otra fue lo suficientemente astuta como para sacarla de la cocina antes de que pudiera decir una palabra en su defensa.

Ya para entonces se había hecho tarde. Dio por sentado que no volvería a casa temprano y que para cuando acabara de hablar con Nami, Luffy ya estaría dormido como para llevarla de regreso. No era que le molestara o le diera miedo tener que volver sola pero, ya que él se había ofrecido a acompañarla, quería que al menos hiciera el esfuerzo de aguantarse despierto hasta que ella pudiera librarse de lo que parecía ser una hermanita celosa de la novia de su hermano mayor.

Claro, así era como había visto a Nami desde el principio, hasta que clavó los ojos en ella y fue mucho más directa de lo que habría sido su propia madre en ese momento.

**-¿Qué hay entre tú y Luffy?- **aquella pregunta borró todo rastro de seguridad de su cara, de sólo recordar que Natsu le había reprochado lo mismo más de una vez

_**Continuará…**_

Yosh :33 Al fin pude terminar el segundo capitulo de esta historia :)

Creo que he apresurado un poco las cosas pero, como me dijeron que sería mejor que fuera un fic corto pos, quiero tratar de no hacer tanta introducción y así poder llevar mejor la historia. Aun no se bien cuanto durará pero, no creo que pase de los 10 capitulos o 15, como máximo. Como aun no acabo **" La princesa y el Pirata "**, es difícil decidir cuanto puede llegar a durar esta pero, no pasará de eso x33

Ahora sí a lo importante Xdd Este cap no ha quedado tan largo como el primero y tal vez es algo pesado al principio pero, quería aclarar un par de cosas, para luego no perder el hilo de la historia en los próximos caps.

Los miembros de **Fairy Tail** son los malos de la película (¿) o_o ok no ._. De hecho, siento que me pasé un poquito en algunas partes e incluso que **Luffy** siquiera se opusiera, me parecio poco propio de él pero, buen… ya luego las cosas se pondrán duras y dejará de ser tan respetuoso :33

Siento haber tardado en subir este capitulo pero, me lastimé la mano durante la semana y estaba como medio inútil D: De hecho, la mitad de este cap esta escrito con una sola mano, asi que si hay alguna falla, ya saben el por que x33 Tratare de subir el próximo cap durante la semana y tmb el de **" La Princesa y el Pirata "** que ya casi esta listo.

Hasta entonces, espero que les haya gustado esta parte. Gracias por su apoyo !

Nos vemos pronto !

**Namii HeartPhilia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y Fairy Tail **no me pertenecen. De ser así, el **LuLu** sería **CANNON** x3

**Advertencia:** Precuela de _**"La Princesa y el Pirata"**_. Si bien este fic será como algo alterno a la historia, recomiendo leerla en caso que haga mención a algo sobre la misma.

**N/A:**este fic transcurre después del time-skip de **One Piece** y antes de la saga de Los Juegos Mágicos de **Fairy Tail.**

Mi vida te pertenece

**Capítulo 03: Promesas y mentiras}**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

_**-¿Qué hay entre tú y Luffy?-**_

Aquella pregunta fue sólo el comienzo de un largo cuestionario por parte de la pelirroja.

Al principio, Lucy creyó que se trataba de una broma. No era que como si la otra chica fuera a estar interesada en que clase de relación mantenían ella y el capitán, ¿o sí?

Claro que después de meditarlo un poco, se dio cuenta que la navegante no estaba de muy buen humor como para andar haciendo un chiste de esa clase.

Después de todo, el resto la había recibido como si acabara de llegar a casa y esta no había hecho nada más que no quitarle el ojo de encima. La miraba de una manera que, parecía como si fuera a comérsela viva o algo por estilo.

Por supuesto, podría ser que la Heartphilia lo estuviera exagerando un poco pero, por la cara que traía la otra mujer, no le daba para pensar otra cosa.

¿Sería que se estaba metiendo en su camino? Nunca se lo había puesto a pensar pero, no sería nada extraño que Nami estuviera interesada en Luffy también. Después de todo, él le había contado más de una vez cuando apegados eran entre ellos y que – probablemente – él hubiera llegado a verla de otra manera de no haberla conocido a ella al estar separado de los demás.

De alguna manera, eso hizo que se sintiera culpable. De no haber aparecido ella, tal vez estarían juntos ahora. Era como si la rubia estuviera tratando de adueñarse de algo que le pertenecía a la navegante y eso, bueno… desde cualquier punto de vista, estaba mal.

Por mucho que ella quisiera a Luffy, no estaba en derecho de reclamar nada, ya que Nami lo había visto primero.

Eso… Nami lo había visto primero. Por más que no hubiera sido la primera en decirle como se sentía respecto a él, ella tenía mucho más derecho a quedarse con el capitán que la maga estelar.

¿Sería por eso que quería hablar con ella a solas? A esta altura no le quedaban dudas de que podría llegar a ser así. Estaba buscando una manera amable de echarla sin ladrarle como un perro y luego actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Lucy regresaba por donde había venido.

No tenía intención alguna de que Luffy se diera por enterado de la charla y mucho menos de lo que pudiera llegar a surgir a partir de ella.

En pocas palabras, estaba haciendo uso de los mismos trucos que solían ser su estrategia con el enemigo, sólo para marcar territorio frente a la rubia.

Sin embargo, Lucy no era de las que se dejaba pisotear tan fácilmente. Sí, podía ser que estuviera en el medio de ellos dos y que ello molestara a más de uno pero, no iba a permitir que una simple mujer pirata le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

Si quería que se fuera, no tenía nada más que decírselo. No era como si ella tuviera pensado pasar la noche en ese lugar. Y, en todo caso, era como Sanji había dicho antes: Luffy tenía la última palabra.

Ella ya había expresado – tal vez – la decisión más difícil de su vida, ahora todo dependía de lo que quisiera o no hacer él. Nami no tenía ninguna clase de autoridad por sobre las ordenes de su capitán y sin embargo, parecía estar muy segura de que era la que mandaba sobre ese barco.

_**Pero… ¿Por qué? **_

**-¿No me piensas responder?- **se apresuró a decir al ver que la rubia no tenía la menor intención de dirigirse a ella

**-No creo que sea algo que necesites saber…- **trató de ser cortés. Por más que ya no fuera una señorita de clase, no tenía pensado faltarle el respeto **–No es como si yo supiera que tipo de relación mantienes con él…-**

**-Luffy ya te lo habrá dicho, así que no tiene caso que lo preguntes…- **la rudeza de aquellas palabras no hizo más que frustrar a la Heartphilia **–Pero, tú…- **ahí volvió a mirarla del mismo modo que en la cena **–Tú viniste hasta aquí como si nada, rogándole que te dejara a estar a su lado…- **podía palpar el disgusto tras cada pedazo de esa frase como si fuera suyo **–Por muy apegada que te hayas vuelto a él, no tiene sentido…-**

**-¿Qué cosa no tiene sentido, Nami-san?- **no era como si estuviera interesada en saberlo pero, ¿qué podía perder con estar al tanto de todos los detalles?

**-Lo hiciste vacilar…- **los ojos de la rubia temblaron como si estuviera frente una terrible tormenta **–Y eso es algo que Luffy no tiene permitido hacer…-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haya hecho vacilar?- **no era como si no estuviera al tanto de su situación pero, creía que la pelirroja estaba dramatizando un poco, tal vez demasiado **–No es como si…-**

**-¡Él sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer!- **chilló como si estuvieran en medio de un huracán y la otra no pudiera oírla **-¡Y que tú estés cerca, no hace más que empeorar las cosas!- **

**-¿De qué estás hablando?- **lo que antes pareció ser molestia, había pasado a ser tristeza **–No entiendo…-**

**-¿Crees que él te dará el gusto de renunciar a todo y venir con nosotros?- **aquella pregunta la dejó en blanco. Sabía perfectamente que habría tenido su respuesta, si la pelirroja no lo hubiera interrumpido horas antes **–O mejor dicho, ¿crees que tus amigos te dejarán ir tan fácilmente?- **en eso tenía razón, por muy duro que hubiera sido Natsu con ella, sabía que en el fondo decía todo eso que decía porque estaba herido **–No creo que haga faltar responder a esas preguntas, ¿o sí?- **

**-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Nami-san?- **si bien estaba tratando de ser amable, sólo quería que fuera al grano y ya **-¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué quieres que haga?- **

**-Si sabes lo que es mejor para Luffy, sabrás que hacer…- **en pocas palabras, la echó del barco sin siquiera decirlo **–Nada saldrá bien, si permaneces cerca de él…-**

**-¿Estás pidiéndome que me aleje de Luffy?- **esa pregunta fue absurda, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, no tenía caso hacerla casi al final de la conversación

**-Te equivocas, no te lo estoy pidiendo…- **si hasta entonces pensó que su padre era frío con ella, era porque no había conocido a nadie como esa mujer **–Te estoy diciendo que te alejes de él…- **inconscientemente, una lágrima escapó de los ojos de la Heartphilia. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que podía decirle, justo estaba diciéndole la peor de todas? **–Si realmente te importa Luffy, entonces no dudarás en hacerlo…- **

**-Yo… no lo entiendo…- **masculló la rubia sin poder contener el llanto

**-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Lucy?- **cada que salía de la boca de la pelirroja, era como una patada en el estómago

**-¿Por qué tengo que alejarme de él?- **la cuestionó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas **-¡Yo no quiero…!-**

**-¡No se trata de lo que tú quieras o no!- **instantáneamente, la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa manera **-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?- **ahí, la expresión de la pelirroja se asemejó a la que tenía ella en esos momentos **-¡No eres la única que está sufriendo con todo esto!- **siquiera era capaz de defenderse de las acusaciones de la navegante, eran demasiado fuertes como para poder contra ellas **-¡Cada uno de nosotros te ve como una nakama más!- **no hacía falta que se lo dijera, por lo amables y gentiles que eran con ella, estaba más que claro que la veían así **-¡Incluyo yo…!- **si eso era cierto, ¿entonces, por qué la estaba tratando como si fuera su peor enemiga? **-¡Pero, Luffy…!- **sólo entonces, fue capaz de ver el llanto que se asomaba en los ojos de la pelirroja **-¡Luffy la está pasando incluso peor que tú!- **

**-¿Qué…?- **aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría para la Heartphilia

**-El día que habló contigo, yo no hice más que reprocharle y cuestionar todas las cosas que te había dicho…- **por alguna extraña razón, sintió como si estuviera hablando con una persona completamente distinta **–No podía entender por qué te había mentido de esa manera, cual era el motivo por el cual se había comportado de ese modo…- **bueno, estaba segura que – de haber estado en su lugar – habría reaccionado de la misma manera **-Incluso lo golpeé cuando dijo que alguien como yo no lo entendería…- **de una forma u otra, sintió como si ella hubiera pasado por la misma situación tiempo atrás **-Por supuesto que estoy acostumbrada a que se comporte así, pero…- **

**-¿Pero…?-** el silencio que hubo luego de esa diminuta explicación, le dio mala espina a la maga estelar

**-¡Siquiera cuando Vivi dijo que no podría ir con nosotros, lloró de esa manera!- **eso la tomó con la guardia baja. Había escuchado de todas sus aventuras pero, él jamás mencionó a alguien con ese nombre **-¡Luffy ha perdido demasiadas cosas en el camino!- **ella misma había sido testigo de aquello, no hacía falta que se lo dijera **-¡Ya tuvo suficiente como para que tú lo lastimes así!- **

**-¿Quién te crees tú como para decidir por Luffy?- **con lo último había dicho, ya no podía seguir siendo cortés con esa mujer **-¡Si realmente le hago daño…!- **estaba segura que aquello era mentira, no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, jamás lo creería **-¡Quiero escucharlo él, no de ti!- **

**-Lucy…-** por alguna razón, aquellas palabras le sonaron familiares

**-¡Sé perfectamente que Luffy ha perdido demasiadas cosas y cuan duro ha sido para él!- **no porque hubiera sido testigo de eso, ella misma había experimentado el mismo dolor que él **-¡Es por eso que quiero estar a su lado!- **no había un solo rastro de mentira tras esas palabras, si Nami tenía pensado seguir empujándola a que se fuera, tendría que cambiar de estrategia **-¡No permitiré que alguien como tú…!-**

**-No te preocupes…- **sólo entonces, la navegante pareció mostrarse más amable con ella, incluso le mostró una sonrisa **-No tengo pensado meterme entre ustedes…- **

**-¿Eh?- **aquello no hizo más que tomar por sorpresa a la rubia, ¿acaso le estaba jugando alguna clase de broma de mal gusto?

**-Sólo quería asegurarme que no fueras una de esas niñas encaprichadas en ser piratas, sólo por estar en deuda con nosotros…- **la arrogancia con la que se refirió a ella, hizo que la Heartphilia achicara los ojos

**-¿Huh?- **la rubia ladeó la cabeza, ¿lo estaba diciendo en serio?

**-Bienvenida a bordo, Lucy…- **sonrió con una felicidad que, en otros momentos, le habría parecido falsa **-Espero que nos llevemos bien…-**

**-E-Espera…- **la chica no podía salir de su asombro, ¿era esa la misma Nami de hacía unos minutos atrás? **-¿Eso quiere decir que todo lo que dijiste…?-**

**-Todo lo que dije es cierto…- **ahí, volvió a ponerse seria **-Realmente, me preocupa Luffy…- **sí, eso estaba claro. Incluso el tono de voz con el que se refería a él, hacía que eso fuera más que evidente **-Jamás lo había visto así…- **aquello hizo que la maga estelar se preguntara varias cosas, mientras la oía hablar **-Si bien es un chico bastante persistente, sabe que no siempre las cosas serán como él quiere…- **incluso él mismo se lo había dicho un par de veces, refiriéndose a aquello como uno de sus tantos defectos **-Aún así, parece estar empecinado en que contigo será diferente…- **¿empecinado? Sonó como si estuviera diciendo que ella era alguna clase de capricho para él **-Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estuviera equivocado…- **vaya manera tenía de averiguar cosas como esa **-Lamento haberte tratado de esa manera…- **escuchar aquello de su parte, hizo que la rubia entrara en confianza enseguida **-No lo tomes como algo personal, ¿si?-**

**-T-Trataré…-** por la media sonrisa que le mostró después, le dio la impresión de que había como una clase de muñequita durante esa charla

**-Por cierto, Lucy…-** oh, genial.. ahora la estaba tratando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ¿era que el mundo se había vuelto loco esa noche?

**-Dime…-** sin embargo, más allá de su sorpresa, la Heartphilia trató de actuar naturalmente

**-¿No va siendo hora que regreses a casa?- **¡al fin estaba mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones! **-Ya es muy noche para que andes dando vueltas por aquí…-**

**-S-Sí…- **inconscientemente, asintió a las ordenes de la navegante **-Tienes razón…- **bueno, no hacía falta que le dijera eso **-Lo mejor será que me vaya antes de que se haga más tarde…-**

**-Ahora que lo recuerdo…- **antes de que diera media vuelta, la pelirroja volvió a llamar su atención **-¿No dijo Luffy que te acompañaría?- **

**-Sí, pero…- **el sólo recordarlo, hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar bien con él luego de eso **-Dudo mucho que siga despierto después de haber comido tanto…- **

**-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?- **hacía un rato le había dicho que se alejara de él y ahora la estaba mandando a buscarlo, ¿qué diablos pasaba con esa chica? **-Una señorita como tú no puede andar sola por las calles a estas horas…-**

**-H-Hai…- **una vez más, obedeció a la pelirroja como si se tratara de su madre y fue en busca del capitán, mientras aquella conversación seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza

**-¡Buena suerte!- **gritó al aire cuando la vio alejarse a lo lejos **-Ah, por poco pierdo la paciencia con ella…-**

**-Lo has hecho bastante bien- **de no reconocer esa voz a tiempo, habría pegado un alarido como si se tratara de un ladrón o algo por el estilo

**-¿Robin?- **volteó para encontrarse con la sonrisa enigmática de la pelinegra **-¿Estabas escuchando?- **

-Algo así- la respuesta por parte de la arqueóloga, no la dejó muy tranquila -Aunque me sorprende que le hayas dejado el camino libre sin siquiera ponerle condiciones-

**-¿Qué más puedo hacer?- **por el tono de voz que usó para aquella expresión, parecía hasta resignada **-Luffy está encaprichado con ella…- **refunfuñó con los brazos en jarras **-Si me meto entre ellos, no haría más que fastidiarlo…- **no sólo eso, tampoco estaba interesada en ser la tercera en discordia **-Además, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera…- **prácticamente, le estaba dando derecho a que se involucrara con cuanta mujer quisiera **-No es como si nosotros tuviéramos algo…- **

**-¿Admites que estás interesada en él, entonces?- **esa costumbre que tenía de ir Robin al blanca, había comenzado a molestarla

**-No tiene caso admitirlo ahora…- **con esa respuesta, no hizo más que darle la razón a la pelinegra **-Luffy ya encontró a alguien que encaja mejor con él…- **

**-¿Estás bien con eso?- **bien no era la palabra adecuada y en todo caso, tampoco era como si pudiera oponerse **-¿No te molesta que esté con alguien más?- **

**-Siempre y cuando ella lo haga sonreír, estará bien para mí…-** en otros casos, aquello sería conformarse con poco pero, tratándose de él, eso era más que suficiente

**-Eres una chica muy buena, Nami- **no, no lo era. Por primera vez estaba siendo egoísta consigo misma y dándole la oportunidad a otra de que tuviera la misma chance que podría tener ella si se lo proponía **-No cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo que tú-**

**-Sólo quiero lo mejor para Luffy…- **no importaba cuantas veces dijera eso y cuanto se esforzara en sonreír, cualquiera la conociera perfectamente bien, sabía que estaba mintiendo **-Y si estar con esa chica le hace bien, entonces no tengo de qué quejarme…- **

**-Supongo que tienes razón- **añadió la pelinegra, luego de echar un vistazo a la larga y vacía cubierta del Sunny

La pelirroja no dijo nada más luego de eso. Dio por sentado que Robin ya no tenía con que acusarla y que podría ir a descansar tranquila, apenas Sanji le anunciara que Lucy había regresado a casa.

No era que aquello fuera a quitarle el sueño pero, por alguna razón, no simpatizaba mucho con la idea de que la rubia pasara la noche en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Después de todo, ella misma había dicho que se iría una vez que acabara de hablar con la navegante y era eso mismo lo que ésta estaba esperando.

No obstante, era casi seguro que Luffy se hubiera rendido ante el sueño en el vago intento de esperarla despierto y que eso _**"complicara"**_ un poco las cosas. Aunque, después de haberle dejado el camino libre, no tendría ni derecho a quejarse si llegaba a caer en cuenta que la Heartphilia había pasado la noche bajo el mismo techo que el capitán.

Después de todo… _**No sería la primera vez, ¿no? **_

Aquello – de alguna manera – hizo que se tragara sus propias palabras. Al parecer no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de que el chico tuviera los ojos puestos en otra que no fuera ella.

¿Sería acaso el anuncio de una terrible tormenta? Eso estaba por verse.

Por su parte, la Heartphilia no tenía las mismas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en aquella pequeña discusión con la pelirroja que, hacía menos de quince minutos que había caído en cuenta que era por encima de la madrugada.

No era que sus compañeros fueran a asegurarse que estaba en su casa a esas horas pero, conociendo lo impulsivo que era Natsu, seguramente iría a despertarla apenas saliera el sol, únicamente para preguntarle si había cambiado de opinión respecto al _**"intruso"**_ que estaba entorpeciendo la buena vibra entre ellos.

De hecho, era eso mismo lo que la estaba demorando. Si bien conocía aquel barco casi como la palma de su mano, no había encontrado a Luffy por ninguna parte. Sabía que a esas horas era casi imposible que estuviera despierto pero, supuso que alguno de los demás se las arreglaría para mantenerlo con los ojos bien abiertos, pero…

_**Por como se veían las cosas, nadie se había tomado el trabajo de hacerlo por ella. **_

**-Si estás buscando a Luffy, tiene buen rato que se fue a dormir- **si no estuviera acostumbrada a que la sorprendieran así, hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo

**-¿Z-Zoro?- **el espadachín enarcó una ceja, ¿por qué le estaba viendo como si fuera un delincuente?

**-Ya es tarde para que andes dando vueltas por aquí, ¿no crees?- **masculló casi adormilado, hoy era su turno de hacer guardia y no se lo veía muy interesado

**-Sí, pero…- **no era como si el peliverde no estuviera al tanto de los detalles pero, por alguna razón, le daba pena explicarle por qué aun no se había ido a casa **–Luffy quedó en acompañarme de regreso…-**

**-En cambio que lo despiertes, dudo mucho que así sea- **vaya manera de darle ánimos, lo que menos quería era volver sola a casa **–Él está ahí dentro- **incluso le señaló el pequeño escondite como si ella ya no lo conociera de memoria **–No te molestes en tocar, Luffy nunca contesta esté despierto o no- **

Como que aquello último no le garantizó nada bueno a la Heartphilia.

Por más que supiera con lo que se encontraría apenas abriera la puerta, quería apostar – al menos – a la remota posibilidad de que Zoro estuviera equivocado y que una vez que entrara en ese cuarto de cuatro por cuatro, Luffy estaría tan dispuesto como siempre a acompañarla de regreso a casa.

Sin embargo, apenas el espadachín le hizo seña de que dejara de dar vueltas, se encontró con la misma imagen de cuando ellos solían dormir bajo el mismo techo.

Hasta el silencio parecía ser igual de incómodo, en tanto los pasos de la rubia se mezclaban con la respiración entrecortada del chico que dormía plácidamente; ignorando el chirrido de una puerta bastante vieja.

¿Era correcto que lo despertara? No era como si Luffy llevara años sin dormir pero, con todo lo que venía pasando últimamente, había comenzado a pensar que tal vez él estaba cargando con cada cosa como si fuera su responsabilidad; sólo para que ella no se sintiera culpable.

Y bueno… algo de culpa tenía. Después de todo, era ella quién se había metido en sus asuntos sin siquiera pedir permiso y la misma que – ahora – le estaba rogando que la dejara estar a su lado.

¿Sería que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta? Nami le había dicho que él la estaba pasando mucho peor y que, aunque aparentara estar a gusto con la situación, no más estaba mostrando la mejor de sus expresiones ante un hecho que lo tenía destrozado.

Si ella estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces la rubia no era quién para seguir ocasionándole más problemas. Sin embargo…

Por muy correcto que fuera alejarse de él, le aterraba el sólo hecho de pensarlo. ¿Por qué tenían que separarse? ¿Por sus amigos? ¿Por sus sueños? ¿Por su destino? ¡No era justo!

¿Por qué tenía que renunciar a la paz y tranquilidad que antes le daba Natsu? ¿Sólo porque la había encontrado en alguien que no era él? ¡Era ridículo!

Sí, era ridículo. No tenía sentido que ella fuera la única que tuviera que renunciar a algo (o mejor dicho, a alguien), sólo porque sus compañeros se oponían a la remota idea de que ella los abandonara luego de tan largo camino juntos.

¿Por qué les costaba tanto aceptarlo? ¿Por qué se negaban a dejarla ir, si ella era libre de elegir lo que creía mejor? ¿Por qué estaban comportándose como si fueran sus enemigos?

Podría habérselo esperado de su padre pero, ¿de sus compañeros? ¿De Gray? ¿De Erza? ¿De Natsu? No… de alguna manera, creyó que ellos la apoyarían, sin tomar en cuenta cuales fueran sus decisiones. Sin embargo, parecía ser que no contaría con la aprobación de ninguno de ellos esta vez y, por mucho que le doliera, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso si realmente estaba dispuesta a formar parte del grupo de Luffy.

Al parecer, él tenía razón: lo iba a perder todo. Nada de lo que fue suyo alguna vez volvería a pertenecerle y tendría que cargar con aquello por el resto de su vida. Pero, si era necesario semejante sacrificio para poder permanecer cerca de él, entonces…

**-Perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto…- **vaciló la Heartphilia, en tanto sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel joven que la tenía entre la espada y la pared **-Tú menos que nadie te lo mereces…-**

**-¿Lucy…?- **fuese por el alboroto que se había armado afuera entre Zoro y Sanji, la voz de la rubia y la leve caricia que recorrió sus mejillas, el chico parecía haber despertado luego de haber conciliado el sueño por buen rato

**-Ah, lo siento…- **apresuró a disculparse la Heartphilia, antes de que el moreno dejara de darle la espalda y la mirara con esos ojos acusadores que tanto lo caracterizaban cuando lo despertaba a mitad de su descanso **–No quise molestarte…-**

**-Da igual…- **se quejó por lo bajo, en tanto se incorporaba un poco **–Tenía buen rato despierto de tanto que gritan ahí afuera…-**

**-Ya veo…- **por alguna razón, había comenzado a sentirse incómoda

**-Aunque…- **ahí volteó a verla, lo cual provocó que la rubia se sobresaltara **–Tardaste demasiado en entrar…- **aquella había sido la primera acusación en días y no era para nada buena **–Así que me volví a dormir, hasta que me despertaste otra vez…-**

**-¿Me estás regañando?- **la Heartphilia achicó los ojos. Sabía perfectamente cuanto disfrutaba de hacer eso y que soltara una pequeña risa luego de su pregunta, le dio la razón

**-Sigues siendo tan oportuna como siempre, Lucy…- **no fue el comentario precisamente lo que - por poco - la hizo llorar, sino la sonrisa que le mostró después; como si nada malo estuviera pasando a raíz de que estaban juntos

**-¡Idiota!- **de haberse tratado de otra chica, habría recibido un golpe en lugar de un fuerte abrazo

**-O-Oe, ya no hagas eso…- **el quejarse no hizo que la rubia se apartara de él, al contrario, el agarre se volvió mucho más fuerte que de costumbre **-¿Lucy?-**

**-Siento mucho haber sido tan egoísta…- **aún sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas, ninguna otra palabra parecía tener intención de salir de su boca en esos momentos **–De haber sabido que esto era demasiado para ti, yo…-**

**-Está bien…- **no hacía falta que dijera nada más o al menos, él no quería oírle decir nada más al respecto **–Estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis propios actos…- **el significado de esas palabras fue tan frío como el tono de su voz, al sentir como el llanto seguía resbalando por las mejillas de la rubia **–No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes…-**

**-Luffy…- **cualquier intento por contradecir lo dicho por él, fue casi tan mudo como el timbre de su voz

**-Nee, Lucy…- **los brazos de la Heartphilia se rindieron lentamente ante la firmeza de los del Mugiwara, cuando éste correspondió al abrazo **–No regreses a casa…-**

**-¿Eh?- **de todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho al tenerla así, era estaba última en su lista

**-Quiero que te quedes conmigo…- **el corazón de la Heartphilia cayó en picada, jamás pensó que le oiría decir eso **–Al menos, por esta noche…-**

**-¿Está bien que me quede?- **trató por todos los medios posibles de ocultar los nervios pero, estos la estaban comiendo por dentro **–No creo que a los demás…-**

**-Oe, ¿no estarás pensando desobedecer a tu capitán, verdad?- **sólo entonces se apartó de la rubia, para que esta lo mirara directo a los ojos **–Si te digo que te quedes aquí, tienes que hacerlo sin chistar…-**

**-¿Capitán?- **la rubia lo miró incrédula **-¿Desde cuando yo…?-**

**-¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que quería ser una de los míos?- **el moreno achicó los ojos, ella era mucho peor que él cuando intentaba mentir **-¿Ya lo olvidaste, cierto?-**

**-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- **chilló la rubia en su defensa, si había algo que no tenía, era mala memoria **–Pero, tú…-**

**-¿Yo, qué?- **siquiera dudó en hacerle frente, al no tratarse de Nami, tenía la victoria asegurada

**-¡No me has dado una respuesta!- **se quejó la maga estelar, en tanto le estiraba las mejillas

**-¡Ya, ya… me rindo!- **luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero, se le fue imposible zafar de las "caricias" de la chica **–Estás dentro…-**

**-¿Qué…?- **automáticamente, la Heartphilia se paralizó… ¿Qué acababa de decir?

**-¡N-No lo voy a repetir!- **chilló, en tanto la chica agachaba la cabeza **–Oe, ¿Qué pasa?- **siquiera tuvo que escuchar el mínimo sonido, para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando **-¿No era eso lo que querías?- **la rubia asintió en silencio varias veces, sin siquiera abrir la boca **–Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?-**

**-¡No es asunto tuyo, idiota!- **de acuerdo, estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran así pero – por alguna extraña razón – le caía gordo que ella usara el mismo apodo que los demás

**-¡No seas tonta! ¡Si te pasa algo, más te vale que…!- **el resto de sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en el agarre de la Heartphilia que, sin siquiera pedir permiso, acalló las quejas del capitán con un beso

**-¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Capitán?- **chistó con gracia la rubia maga estelar, en tanto sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas

**-Quién sabe…- **masculló el moreno, esbozando una gran sonrisa que, no hizo más que enrojecer a la Heartphilia

Afuera, un muy desinteresado espadachín escuchaba todo el asunto, mientras se las arreglaba para evadir las patadas del cocinero que; por alguna extraña razón, parecía tener ganas de molestarlo en su noche de guardia.

Parecía ser que las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad… al menos, eso fue lo que pensó, antes que cierta pelirroja lo bajara a golpes junto a aquel cejas rizadas que, a la primera que se le presentó, empezó a actuar como un payaso para que la chica no le llamara la atención por andar de ruidoso a esas horas.

**-¿Cuál es tu problema, mujer?- **se quejó el peliverde, en tanto la navegante se cruzaba de brazos **-¿Es que no duermes, acaso?-**

**-¿Has visto a Lucy?- **fue directo al grano. No tenía intención alguna de cerrar los ojos, sin saber si se había bajado del barco o no

**-Está con Luffy- **y él fue tan directo como le estaba pidiendo que fuera **–Lleva buen rato ahí dentro- **le señaló el pequeño cuarto y todo, por si le interesaba comprobarlo por su propia cuenta **–Debe estar pensando como despertarlo, supongo-**

**-Como si Luffy fuera a andar despierto a estas horas…- **incrédula, se negó a tomar eso como cierto. Cualquier cosa que viniera de parte del espadachín, era sospechoso para ella

**-Abre la puerta y verás que tengo razón- **conociéndola a la pelirroja, no tardaría ni dos segundos en hacerle caso

**-¡No hace falta que me lo digas!- **masculló la chica, obedeciendo las ordenes del espadachín **-¡Lu…!-**

**-¿Y? ¿Están ahí dentro o no?- **preguntó con un poco de curiosidad el chico, acercándose donde estaba su compañera **-¡Oe, al menos responde cuando te…!-**

**-Será mejor que los dejemos solos…- **dijo la navegante por lo bajo, en tanto sus ojos no se despegaban de la firmeza con la que Luffy había aferrado a la rubia a su pecho

**-S-Sí- ** por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con la chica. No era necesario molestarlos a esas horas, cuando habían conciliado el sueño hacía menos de cinco minutos **-¿Ahora sí podrás dormir tranquila?- **

**-Si alguien dormirá tranquilo hoy, será Luffy…- **hizo un ademán con las manos, luego de echar un último vistazo a la pequeña habitación **–Buenas noches, Zoro…-**

**-Que descanses- **dijo no muy convencido el peliverde, antes de subir a la torre vigía y ver como la navegante desaparecía rápido por el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios **–Esta será una noche larga- **comentó al aire, como si alguien fuera a responderle **-¿Verdad, Luffy?- **

_**Continuará…**_

Yosh :33 Al fin pude terminar el tercer capitulo de esta historia :)

OMG! Mil perdones por haberme tardado tanto en subir esta parte pero, entre que mis jefes se fueron a un congreso y el trabajo, he estado dando vueltas durante toda la semana para acabarlo y al final se hizo más largo que un testamento O_O

Quería tanto que aparecieran la mayoría de los personajes importantes de la historia que, al final me lie mucho en algunas partes y me fui por las ramas x33

De todas maneras, espero que les guste el modo en que se van desarrollando las cosas ^-^ **Luffy** tiene un harem O_O Ok no lol

Si hay algo que tengo q decir respecto a este cap, es que no tenía pensando que **Nami** acabara teniendo sentimientos por **Luffy** pero, alguien muy cercano a mí me dijo que sería interesante ver como se desarrolla la relación entre **Lucy y Luffy** y como de ahí surgen celos entre ambas, ya que – de algún modo – **Luffy** es apegado a las dos; sólo que por motivos diferentes.

Ya en el próximo cap, aparecerá **Natsu** para armar más lio lol Y por supuesto, habrá mucho pero mucho drama x33

Hasta entonces, espero que les haya gustado esta parte. Trataré de subir el cap de** "La Princesa y el Pirata"** la próxima semana :)

Gracias por su apoyo !

Nos vemos pronto !

**Namii HeartPhilia**


End file.
